


Family Reunions

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Posting the first part of my latest 'mad' idea for the Curious Archer fandom seeing how it goes then maybe posting the second half. All comments and whatnot welcome.Happy Reading.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Family Reunions

‘Do you trust me?”

The question was enough to sidetrack her growing nerves once she picked up on the direction, they were heading on this little outing of hers.

“Of course, I trust you.” Tilly promises knowing it would be a lie if she said anything different. To think all it had taken was knowing this woman for seven full weeks for all of her tougher built walls from her time in the system to crumble.

Margot’s answering smile was enough to send her heart beating triple time against her ribs. “But this is okay right?” she clarifies looking first to what would soon be their destination then over at the woman whose hand was still warmly entangled with her own between them. “I mean why I could think to surprise the Sherlock Holmes of Hyperion Heights-” Tilly giggles at that shaking her head “Just cause I know every person and place in the Heights and am roomies with a detective doesn’t mean I’m at Sherlock’s level.” She shrugs off but Margot can still catch the blush in her cheek from the praise.

“Whatever Tilly-lock.” She teases letting go of Tilly’s hand in favor of looping her arm around the other woman’s shoulders instead. “But really this is cool? Weirdly enough it was Weaver gave me the idea and the address of this place.”

Tilly giggles at that sliding her arm around the slightly taller woman’s waist as they walked. “Defiantly cool.” She promises as the sign for ‘Sherwood Oakes riding center’ came into better focus.

What was surprising was that someone was waiting just inside the front gate.

Going by the logo on his collared forest green shirt they guessed he worked with the company that owned the ranch. The theory was more or less confirmed by his called question of “I take it your our 7:45 then?” when they drew close enough.

He was handsome looking with a strong jaw sporting a mild dusting of stubble and kind yet keen looking eyes and a smile that Margot almost mistakes for her own as he drops his hand from the friendly wave to have them denture over to him instead of continuing up the path toward the front office, but of everything about him Margot was a little curious about just how he’d gotten those spider-webbed looking scars that spanned from his hairline all the way down the right side of his face.

“I’m Tilly and this is my girlfriend Margot West.” Tilly introduced for them while Margot tried not to stare too openly as she took in everything, she could about the man in front of them. She knew him. She couldn’t place where or when she knew him from but something deep in the back of her mind, as well as a phantom tug in her heart, told her she knew this man.

“Miss West,” he greets, and Margot barely manages to stifle her surprised gasp at the mild shock that seemed to run up her arm as she takes his hand to shake. “Please. Don’t let the chair fool you ladies. I’m still an expert rider.” The man says catching her stare but apparently miss reading Margot’s curiously about the healed scars marring his face as miss trust that he would be able to do his job just because he was confined to a wheelchair.

“Papa?!? Papa---Are they here yet? Is _she_ here?”

Tilly immediately turns a glare toward the younger man now tripping his way over to them her arms tightening even more around her girlfriend’s waist at the sight of him.

The one who’d been hanging around the bar more and more the last few days. The one who seemed to be watching Margot just as much as she was.

“Hey—Um its Landen, right? Landen Fox?” Margot asks biting her lip to keep from laughing aloud at Tilly’s adorable jealous expression. “I didn’t know you worked here.” She continues draping a calming arm across her quietly seething girlfriend’s shoulders tugging her closer against her side.

The younger man nodes seeming to be ignoring the way his father was sending him disapproving glances as he nodes. “and this must be Tilly.” The blue-eyed blonde blinks in surprise as he turned toward her his hand outstretched “It’s nice to finally meet you. Officially that is. Margot’s told me a lot about you.” He says. “Gushes actually.” He adds sending the now blushing Margot a playful wink that earns him a hard smack to his arm that he managed to sidestep.

Tilly’s head spins at the almost sibling-like banter between the two “You tell other people about me?” she clarifies

“You’re my girlfriend Tilly I’m allowed.” Margot defends but dips her head like a scolded puppy before continuing “Is that alright?”

Tilly’s eyes flicker to the two men watching them trading one pair of grey-green eyes for another until she was once again looking into the pair, she was starting to more than like “So he’s just like another Henry? Just someone to talk with about things like I do with Rogers and Weaver?” she asks, “He hasn’t been trying to woo you away all this time?”

“I can assure you he hasn’t been trying to steal her away in any romantic shape or form.”

“No no no no no no. I already have a girlfriend and even if I didn’t----gross.”

The fact that the two men rushed to reassure her while Margot only shakes her head and presses her lips against the side of Tilly’s head with a whispered “Silly Tilly. I’m just as much your girl as you are mine.” Against the shell of her ear had Tilly practically glowing in happiness.

“Shall we?” the man in the wheelchair suggests gesturing back down the pathway toward the barn.

“We never did catch your name, Sir.” Tilly reminds as the four of them set off. Landen pushing his father along while he falls into step with the couple walking hand and hand down the dirt road.

“Richard.” Neither Tilly more Margot missed the way he seemed to hesitate on his own name when he spoke it “Richard Fox. At your service.” He smiles once again holding out his hand to shake their free ones.

“Like Richard the lionheart? From Robin Hood?” Tilly pressed making Margot at least smile at the raw excitement creeping into her tone as she asks.

“Your tattoo.” Margot points out having spotted the inked in image herself while they walked. The phantom flash of familiarity flared again making her grip that much tighter to her girlfriend’s hand when her knees threatened to buckle under its pull.

“Our family coat of arms,” Landen says before Richard could think of an answer or possibly a lie. He stops holding out his own forearm for their inspection.

The same image was inked into his skin.

“I had that same ink one time while I was on a backpacking tour of the real Sherwood forest,” Margot remembers when they start walking again. “What? It was one of those silly temporary tattoo things that only lasted about three weeks.” She explains at Tilly’s shocked expression at the confession. “You know Mom would have killed me if she found out I’d gotten a tattoo on top of already dropped out of college to go on that trip in the first place.” She reminds

“Makes sense.” Tilly agrees pillowing her head against Margot’s shoulder “Your mom can be quiet intimidating when she wants to be.”

“I keep saying no one can be as Zen as she is and not have some kind of shady skeletons in her past.” Margot nodes.

“You have no idea.” Richard murmurs obviously unaware he’d spoken aloud or at least just loud enough for the couple walking beside him to hear.

“Where’d you get it by the way?” Tilly asks changing the subject “Your lion love.” She clarifies at Margot’s raised eyebrow glance.

“Oh, along my shoulder blade.” Margot answers “you know so it was like the lion always had my back.” She shrugged

“So.” Landen pipes up as they neared the end of the winding trail up to the front office for the ranch. “First time to Sherwood?” he asks obviously trying to make conversation after a long stretch of quiet.

Tilly nodes but Margot answers with a quick “No haven’t I already said that I’ve been there before---” only to pause with an embarrassed blush when Tilly immediately giggles “I think he was asking if it was our first time to ‘Sherwood Oakes’ Targo.” She teases pressing a soft kiss against Margot’s flushed cheeks.

“I friend of mine recommended this place,” Margot nodded the hand not interlocked with Tilly’s fisted deep in the pocket of her jeans. “I thought it would be fun to go riding once I found this one.” She pauses playfully nudging her shoulder with Tilly’s “didn’t know how to ride and then when I looked it up and found that you also offer archery lessons.”

Margot was almost positive that even Roni could hear Tilly’s happy squeals of delight back in town as she tackles her in a tight hug. “And they say Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth.” Tilly laughs. “I take it back Targo. This date is so completely beyond cool it has its own class of coolness.”

******

“Alright, so we have a tradition here at Sherwood of letting the rider pick the horse the first trip out.” A bear of a man they now know to be named Johnny explains as soon as the trio reached the barn.

Landen having broken away after a whispered order from his father that sounded to Margot at least like a soft “Bring my lady to me.” Before the younger man slips away toward another part of the barn.

“it’s not the smartest way to do things considering that most of our clients don’t know the first thing about horses other than picking one just because they think the name is cute or funny, but we make it work.” Richard adds nodding in greeting to yet another one of the younger workers this one a woman again around Margot and Tilly’s age range carrying a saddle over her shoulder.

“Hey Kala saddle up, won’t you? I want you and Rol…Landen to come along when I take these two out on the trail.” He calls out making her pivot around long enough to send him an agreeing node and a small salute in answer before going back to whatever it was she’d been doing before they walked up.

“Well in that case I’m letting someone who knows what she’d doing pick for me.” Tilly counters her gaze falling on her girlfriend who flashed her a rather guilty smile after getting caught more or less openly ogling another woman when Kala walked off. Not that Tilly blamed her much. The dark-haired woman was nice enough to look at. All those tight muscles that looked hard enough to cut diamonds. “If you’re up for it that is.”

Margot’s smile was city powering as she nodes but pauses looking toward the one she had just come to call ‘Papa Fox’ in her head for permission before going any farther into the barn.

“The stables are yours peanut.” He nodes in encouragement. “Go ahead.”

“Alright then. Let’s see what we’re working with.” She says more to herself than to anyone around her as she holds her hand out toward her girlfriend.

Johnny makes sure the other two are well out of earshot before he leans over to the seated man at his side with a telling toothy grin. “Seems your children have a similar taste when it comes to the ladies ay Rob.” He laughs giving the other man a friendly slap against his shoulder.

“It would seem so.” The father agrees scratching his stubbled chin with the heel of his hand. “But it also looks like my little peanut has already found her true love while her brother is still on the lookout for his.” He adds smiling proudly when he notices how Margot teaches her fascinated girlfriend how to properly introduce herself to a horse.

****

“The Tennessee Walking.” ‘Papa Fox’ appraises wheeling himself over as soon as he’d heard from Tilly that his daughter had finally made her choice in picking her mount. “Interesting.”

Margot shrugs still stroking her hand gently down the mare's nose as her eyes drift to Tilly now over with one of the other stable hands- Daniel- she thought his name was collecting her helmet and to get some pointers on how to put on the saddle should she chooses to do that herself as well. “She’ll like the speed.”

“Well if its speed she likes then Cheshire won’t disappoint. I swear this mare is more ghost than a horse on the trails.” He tells her his gaze never wavers from the young woman’s face drinking her in with as much detail as he could in her distracted state. “and for yourself?” he asks obviously curious after catching Margot’s happy whisper of “Perfect” at the information.

“Oh, I’m going with the Arabian.” Margot decides blinking away the lovestruck look in her glazed eyes to head toward the stall in question after spotting Daniel on his way over to unlock Cheshire’s stall.

“The Arabian?” ‘Papa Fox’ echoes rolling along beside her with a worried expression. “Aren’t those breeds know to sometimes be a bit high strung for a trail ride.”

“Well I let Tilly pick for me, but I know I can handle him,” Margot promises making Tilly swoon just a little at how confidant she sounded as she approached. “Can’t I Flynn?” she asks spotting the naming tag tacked onto his stall as she gives the roan colored stallion a soft pet down his nose.

“Just so you know we are so watching that movie next time I get to plan our date night.” Tilly warns holding out a helmet

“Seriously Tils? is everything going to end of coming back to Robin Hood with you?” Margot groans but Tilly can see it was all in teasing.

“That depends. Is everything with you going to go back to Alice?” The blue-eyed blonde answers with a smile that never failed to turn her girlfriend’s knees to jelly. A smile that had the watching father inwardly panicking because he knew that smile. That was the same one that pirate had when he’d been around the savior back in Storybrooke. The same pirate who before turning over a new leaf in helping the heroes had gather quite the reputation with the ladies.

“No.” Margot answers too fast to be believable as she busies herself with adjusting her helmet on her own head rather than meet the other woman’s eyes talking just loud enough to bring her father out of his worried tangled thoughts.

“Alright, Tilly we have Cheshire all saddled up whenever you’re ready for her.” Daniel informs bringing a full belly laugh from ‘Papa Fox’ as his eyes dart between the couple. “Oh, are we also letting old Flynn out too?” the stable boy wonders not picking up on the full amusement of the moment he’d walked in on.

Margot was saved by the sound of hooves against the gravel of the pathway.

Robin smiles at this. His lady was on her way.

“Is that a Kiger mustang?” the world traveler gasps in awe.

“You really know your horses.” The wheelchair-bound man praised

“I’ve been on my share of trail rides the last two years.” Margot shrugs without taking her eyes off the horse while Tilly makes a mantle reminder to see if her favorite book shop carried a horse guide. She knew about the different types of dogs sure, but she didn’t realize how many kinds of horses there were in the world.

“Ladies allow me to introduce the Queen of Sherwood Oakes.” Robin smiles his hand already outstretched a sliced red apple waiting in his palm as the mare drew closer. “Lady Gina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop posting new stuff and go back to my other stories I haven't updated in a while? 
> 
> Let me know please and thanks for reading.


End file.
